Adventure Academy
by Lillia41
Summary: The new transferees Fionna, Bonnibel, Flare, and Marceline go to a new school. What Adventures awaits them? And will LOVE be involved? This is my first time writing a AT fic. So please tolerate
1. Chapter 1-Fionna and Marshall

Fionna's POV

"Fionna!" I heard someone slamming the door of my room

"What?!" I answered back. I was sleeping in my room. Until mom's noise woke me up.

"Fionna! You're late for school!"

Wait…school?! Oh Glob I nearly for got. Today's the first day of school!

"Coming!" I shouted back as I scrambled out of my bed. I looked into my clock and it's already 6: 40. Our school starts at 7:00!

I took a bath, wore my uniform, fixed my appearance, grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, said goodbye to my cat cake and my mom, then ran to school

"Oh glob oh glob! I can't believe I'm going to be late! And I'm a new kid too! This is going to be so embarrassing!" I said to myself as I ran. I boarded on a train on my way.

When I boarded down the train, I continued running. I then saw the school. Running faster, I'm now in front of the school. I turned to look at the clock and…

7:16?!

I ran down the hallway to find my room. 4-A. As I kept running, I couldn't stop thinking how many rooms this school has.

"Ow! Oh~ my head" Apparently I bumped into somebody

I looked up to see a girl with orange hair which was held to a high pony tail.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I was late and-"

"Don't worry I'm fine" I cut her off. She helped me up. Behind her I saw a girl with long black hair walking towards us

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in classes?" the girl said

"I'm late. And I don't know where class A-4 is!" the girl with orange hair said

"That's the same class as me!" I blurted out "And I know where it is!"

"Well what a coincidence, me too" the black haired girl smiled a little. But it wasn't a kind smile. More like an impressed smile

"Yehey! By the way I'm Flare. And well, I'm new"

"Fionna. I'm new too!"

"Marceline, same"

"Really! Wow!" I looked at my watch "Oh Glob I forgot were late!" I grabbed both of their hands and started running towards our room. I know it's around the corner

We suddenly saw a girl with pink hair looking confused. I think she's lost.

"Hey there!" I called to her. She saw us and walked towads us

"Oh thank goodness. Someone's here" she smiled at us "Can you point me to the direction of class A-4? I'm a transferee so I don't know where"

"That's our class. Were all transferees here" Marceline deadpanned

"Really?" Suddenly her face lit up "I'm Bonnibell"

"Fionna"

"Flare"

"Marceline"

After that we all ran to our classroom. 30 minutes late! I can't believe this

We opened the door to our classroom and suddenly all of the student's eyes fell on us

"Well" a teacher who had white hair tied to a bun broke the silence "I'm guessing you're the four transferees. Fionna, Bonnibell, Marceline and Flare. And either you four are late or too early for the next class

I heard some of our classmates snicker.

Marceline glared at all of them.

"Sorry ma'am" We all said together

"Well then. I'm Ma'am Ice. Your adviser. Please take the seats in front of the four guys over there

We looked over to the guys then the chairs. So she means the chairs second to the last? Alright then

We walked there and sat on the chairs. The rest of the period were all the same. We listened to the teacher while copying the notes. Flameline and Bonnibell were taking down all the notes. Well, Bonnibell was taking more. I was taking well, some notes. I was mostly listening. Marceline was just listening. When finally he bell rang

"All right class see you after lunch" Ma'am Ice said as she walked out the door

It wasn't lunch It was just break time but we had different teachers so…

"Hey watch it!" I said. One of the guys behind me bumped me. He had black hair. Like Marceline's. I think he was friends with the other three guys behind us because they followed him. He also didn't answer. How dare he!

The other students watched as I walked up to him. I grabbed his shoulders and made him turned around. The girls all gasped while his friends and his eye's grew wide

He then glared at me

"How dare you do that" he said coldly

"How dare me? How dare me?!" I said also glaring at him "I'm not the one who bumped a girl and didn't even manage a little sorry!"

"Do you know who I am?!"

"No and I don't intend to!"

"You happen to be talking to Marshall Lee. One of the most popular guys in this school"

"Well so what if you're popular?!"

"Whatever" he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the other guys

"Fionna you alright?" Bonnibel asked when the girls caught up to me

"Woah" all of us turned around to see one of my classmates. She then told us about the guys. Turns out the guys' names were Marshall Lee. The stupid arrogant jek that I just bumped earlier. Ohh wait correction. The stupid, arrogant, bad boy, jerk that bumped me earlier

The guy with the red hair was Flame. It was weird because he and Flare's name were so similar. But Flare never knew anyone that was named Flame.

Next was Finn. He was the guy with light brown hair. Finn is the captain of all the sports team. Guess his athletic

The guy with the pink hair but darker than Bonnibel's name is Gumball. He's the genius of the group. Plus the top notcher of all the seniors

We were talking more when the girl was called by one of the teachers. We then went back to our classroom. The rest of the day went well. But Marshall and I kept glaring at each other.

He's so going to be dead to me.


	2. Chapter 2- Flare's Club meeting

Okay. So I got a review that Flameline sounds like Flame X Marceline. So there. I changed it.

_**Flare's POV**_

Well. It's been a few days since first day! Me and the girls are being closer and closer. But of course, we also have some other friends. We're just not too close to them than we are with each other.

We also leaned a lot of each other.

Fionna is the kind of girls who has a fun personality. She likes cute things too. And she also likes to eat! But sometimes she can be a little childish. She likes to wear her bunny headband often. Which makes her look super cute!

Marceline is the very serous kind of girl. She's into music. Especially rock. She tends to be emo sometimes but me and Fionna always finds a way to make her come with us. She also tends to get mad easily. But she never really gets mad for a long time. She easily forgives and forgets.

Bonnibell? Oh. She's really really smart. Like super. But she's more into science. She's also fun but she sometimes uses smart words that I don't understand much. But she is really serious when it comes to studying.

"Hey Flare" I turned my head to see Bonnibell calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you chosen yet for the club you're going for?"

"Umm…" Oh yeah I forgot. Were supposed to be picking our clubs today. I'm holding the club signup sheet but I haven't filled it out yet.

"I guess I'm going for the Basketball Team" I said as I checked the boxes for that club.I really like sports. I'm more into basketball. But I can do other sports too.

Hey don't get me wrong. I'm not boyish just because I'm better I sports. Some boys in my old school thought so.

"I'm going for the science club"

Of course you are.

"Where's Fionna and Marceline?" I asked her. Before she could answer, the two entered the room

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, they both answered as they sat.

"What clubs are you going in?" Bonnibell asked them.

"Music club" Marceline started to fill up her sheet.

"Glee Cub!" Fionna filled her's up as well

"Well see ya later guys!" I waved goodbye to them. Right now, everyone's going to their clubs. And I'm going into mine.

I ran to the gymnatium cause' I want to be early. Who doesn't want to be late in their first club meeting?

"Alright. Since this is the first Girl's Basketball Team, You don't have any captain. So I'm going to be the one who will choose who gets in this club. Understand!"

Woah. Talk about strict. A guy will choose the members of a basketball team? Alright. I'm gonna show em' my style.

But wait….

That brown hair looks sorta familiar…

…

…

…

..

.

Finn?!

Oh Glob.

Ey, don't think I have a crush on him! I just hate him. Since the incident with Fionna, we've been hating the boys.

Well Why not? They're arrogant jerks. SUPID ARROGANT JERKS!

Calm down Flare. Calm down.

"Alright let's get started!"

We all positioned. We're all going to play basket ball.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrt!

We all started playing. At the end of the game it was 16:21. And I'm proudly to say that I scored 14 out of 21.

"Woah nice one Flare"

"Good Job Flare"

"Hey Flare, nice moves"

"Go! Flare!"

Was all I could hear from my mates.

"Good Job everyone!" Finn said as he looked into some papers.

"Here are the ones who have made it…."

I was waiting for my name when…

"Alright. Fix up people, first meeting's next teusday!"

Wait…what!

Oh no he didn't!

"HEY!" I managed to shout before he went out

"Yes Ms. Flame?"

"Why am I not there?"

"Because, you seemed to be hogging the ball back in the game." He smiled devilishly

Is he testing my temper?!

"What?! I wasn't hogging anything! They passed the ball to me!" I turned towards the girls "Right Girls?!" they all nodded and agreed with me. Good thing too.

"Alright majority wins. Like I said. Meeting! Next Tuesday! You're all going to pick you're team captain next Tuesday!" Finn said as he turned around to exit


End file.
